Mushroom XIII
Os XIII Mushroom | キノコ XIII (XIII Kinoko) são 13 cogumelos Heartless usando sobretudos pretos que aparecem em Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. Como todos os Heartless Mushroom, exigem um tratamento especial a fim de ser devidamente derrotados, e os mini-games necessários para lidar com eles são de fato registrados no Jiminy's Journal. Cada um deles te dá Tranquil Shards, pedras, gemas preciosas e cristais, e pode também dar armas para Pateta e Donald - seis escudos e cajados para ambos. Cumprindo a maior exigência para cada Mushroom também vai premiar o jogador com o Premium Mushroom ou com Limited Mushroom. Diferente dos outros, o cogumelo décimo terceiro não dá um escudo ou um cajado,e sim, duas Keyblades: Winner's Proof e Tranquil Proof. Lista de membros No. 1 :A Heartless que se move rapidamente e trata ataques afiados. É o mais forte de seu grupo. O cogumelo aparece pela primeira vez na Memory's Skyscraper após Xemnas ser derrotado. A fim de derrotá-lo, você deve bater 70 vezes em 30 segundos. A fim de obter o Premium Mushroom, você deve bater 99 vezes. Como Xemnas, este Heartless tem o Reaction Command Reversal, e seu tamanho é uma referência ao papel de Xemnas como o líder da Organization XIII. E também fica na mesma área que Xemnas. É recomendado o uso de Wisdom Form para derrotar No.1, uma vez que tem ataques rápidos. No. 2 :Heartless agressivo que se espalha tiros de magia em sucessão. :Desvie de seus tiros para ganhar pontos! Ganha ainda mais pontos refletindo seus tiros!! No. 2: Fica no Christmas Town. Você deve esquivar ou bloquear seus projéteis até sua pontuação chegar a 85. Final Form é muito útil para No. 2, uma vez que quase todas as ações feitas em sua forma final também guardas Sora de ataques externos, e os projéteis podem ser bloqueadas. Como Xigbar, ele dispara projéteis que devem ser desviadas. No. 3 No. 3: fica no Beast's Castle, onde você lutou contra Xaldin. Você deve ter derrotado Xaldin para alcançá-lo. Você deve coletar 450 das bolinhas que caem antes do tempo acabar. Os prémios fazem referência à Sora as oportunidades para aprender comandos Learn e Jump na luta contra Xaldin. A localização do mini-game também tem referências de Xaldin. É recomendável não se use nenhum drive, mas sim as abilidades derivadas deles, assim pode-se voar e deslizar para pegar as bolinhas. No. 4 No. 4: está no Land of Dragons, fora do Palácio. Você deve ter derrotado Shan-Yu para chegar a n º 4. Você deve acertar 85 dos clones sem ser atingido uma vez. a sua capacidade de clonar-se faz uma referência à Vexen s para criar Replicas. A melhor forma de derrotá-lo é usando a Wisdom Form. No. 5 No. 5: está na Cave of Wonders. Este é provavelmente o mais fácil. Você deve derrotá-lo em 10 segundos, embora a sua saúde automaticamente regenera rapidamente. Para os seus ataques rápidos, Master Form é melhor ao derrotar No. 5, pois este dá-lhe menos tempo de recuperação. Limit Form Zantetsuken combo finisher solo é também extremamente útil, pois pode facilmente cortar fora uma barra inteira de saúde dele. Outra estratégia é usar a Final Form, equipar Fire Boost e Bond of Flame, e usar Firaga. Regenerar a sua saúde é semelhante ao medidor de energia de batalha contra Lexaeus Absent Silhouette. É também o maior dos Cogumelos, estritamente superior a No.1, também o tamanho faz referência à Lexaeus "em comparação com os outros membros da Organização. No. 6 No. 6: está no Underworld, onde você lutou contra Demyx. Você deve derrotar todos os clones dentro de 45 segundos. Os clones aparecem em grupos de seis. Os clones são uma lembrança da batalha contra o chefe Zexion no Reverse/Rebirth mode de''Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories''. A melhor forma de derrotá-lo é usando thundaga enquanto está na Final Form. Antes da barra de mp se esgotar, deve-se recarregá-la com Ether e continuar com a thundaga. No. 7 Não. 7: está no Twilight Town. Você deve derrotá-lo em 10 segundos. No entanto, entrar em contato com o cogumelo vai jogá-lo para longe. Essa característica é semelhante ao estado de Berserk Saïx. A chave para tomar No. 7 para fora é usando os ataques de longo alcance. Wisdom Form funciona bem, embora o jogador terá que manter distância de deslizamento. Alternativamente, você pode usar Limit Form Sonic Blade, Strike Raid e combos Ragnarok. Forma Final e Reflega é outro método extremamente eficaz. No. 8 No. 8: está em Twilight Town, fora da Yen Sid's Tower . Muitos dizem que este é o desafio mais difícil: deixar o cogumelo ficar saltando como uma bola de pingue-pongue 85 vezes, similar ao Rare Truffle no Kingdom Hearts. Uma maneira de fazer isso é equipar Berserk Combo, Thundaga até MP se esgotar, então ele continuar batendo mais e mais. Quando a MP for recarregado, Thundaga novamente. Certifique-se de remover todas as habilidades Haste MP.Ou tambem usar Curaga e deixar o mp ir perto do DRIVE equipe o Berserk Combo para ficar batendo nele no ar , quando seu mp carregar usa o Comet do Donald( o limit ) e continue batendo pois os fogos q fica explodindo deixam o mushroom no ar e entao voçê pode bater nele ate chegar no 85. É semelhante ao Overtake/Clear Light Reaction Command em luta contra Axel no dia 6 do Prólogo. No. 9 No. 9: está no Radiant Garden, onde você lutou contra Demyx. Você deve bater 75 vezes sem deixá-lo parar de girar. O Cogumelo rodando, ou dançando, é uma referência à Demyx com música e controle de Dancer Nobodies. Além disso, é o local onde o Melodious Nocturne encontrou seu fim. A melhor técnica para derrotá-lo é usando a wisdom form e gastar uma barra inteira de mp com thundaga, quando a barra de mp chegar ao fim, deve-se atacá-lo. No.10 Não. 10: está em Port Royal (Isla de Muerta) durante a segunda vez. Você deve derrotar o cogumelo real em 55 segundos, dado que embaralha-se entre quatro clones. Encontrar a verdadeiro inimigo entre os clones faz referências à Luxord e o deslocamento de cartas. O estilo de luta do n º 10 é semelhante ao de Black Ballade em Kingdom Hearts Final Mix , onde bater o cogumelo errado resultaria em Sora tomar dano. A melhor forma de saber qual é o veradeiro e não um clone e visualizar seus movimentos após apertar o botão "select", dessa forma a imagem do mushroom ficará sem obstáculos. No.11 No. 11: está no Timeless River. Você deve esgotar o contador acima de sua cabeça em 19 segundos. O contador se assemelha ao de Marluxia contra Sora, em sua batalha Absent Silhouette. A melhor maneira de derrotá-lo é por meio do Wisdom Form. No.12 No. 12: está em Twilight Town, fora da antiga mansão. Você deve derrotar todos os clones antes que o tempo se esgote. No entanto, ao contrário No. 6, eles aparecem sozinhos em rápida sucessão. Os clones rápidos fazem referência à Larxene Absent Silhouette A melhor forma de derrotá-lo é usando a Wisdom Form No.13 :O misterioso Heatless que apareceu com uma luz divina. :Depois de ver a prova de que o resto do seu grupo tinha sido derrotado, ele confiou a Sora deixando um tesouro guardado por gerações. No. 13: é no Great Maw em Radiant Garden (onde você lutou contra os 1000 heartless.) Você deve ter ganhado de todos os outros cogumelos para chegar ào último Mushroom Heartless. Você também pode ganhar uma coroa. Sua não-hostilidade em comparação com os outros doze faz referência à Roxas, como sendo incomum em relação ao resto da organização. Além disso, ele vem para baixo para você com um feixe de luz, uma possível referência ao elemento Roxas de luz. Trivia * Todos os cogumelos têm traços semelhantes aos membros da Organization XIII. Alguns dos locais onde os cogumelos estão são referência. * Wisdom Form é muito útil para alguns dos minigames, como o No. 1 e No. 4, e em certa medida, No. 7. Os minigames foram projetados de modo que provavelmente Wisdom Form seria feito muito mais útil do que no original Kingdom Hearts II . * Quando você entra no Great Maw, todos os Cogumelos (excepto para n º 13) vão aparecer. Então, após um curto período de tempo, todos os cogumelos com desafios não concluídos desaparecerão, porém, os que tenham concluído os objetivos de Jiminy's Journal,vão ficar saltando. en:Mushroom XIII de:XIII-Pilze fr:Bolet XIII es:Micorganización XIII it:Funghi XIII Categoria:Elementos e funções do jogo